


Bittersweet afternoons

by Druantia



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Death, Family, Fear, Friendship, Growing Up, Healing, Hope, Identity, Love, Manipulation, Memories, Personal Growth, Poetry, Regret, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druantia/pseuds/Druantia
Summary: You never really left on those bittersweet afternoonsIf you have any poem(s) you would like to use, translate, etc, feel free to do so *with* credit please.





	1. 1

My heart fluttered once our eyes met, my whole body felt light  
How many other girls had he intoxicated with those eyes?  
Our hands only brushed up against each other briefly, yet I already craved more


	2. 2

I watched for countless days as you circled above me, you've been carrying many wounds haven't you?  
When it became too much you ran to me for comfort  
You taught me what it truly meant to be broken, as I touched you your petals turned brown


	3. 3

Lingering behind buildings like street dogs waiting for scraps of food  
You only come and lick my hand when I have something to give you


	4. 4

The children wake to the smell of breakfast that their mothers have made  
Singing and playing in the pink and orange light that the morning bathes their skin in  
Swimming in the water that they share and jumping in the mud without a single care  
Tumbling down the hills letting flowers and clovers surround them  
Listening to the birds sing in the afternoon and watching the clouds drift by in the steel blue sky  
The church bells ring once indigo and purple cling to the skies again and the moon chases the sun away, but it'll come another day their parents say


	5. 5

I am from the salt water and seaweed, the tide keeps pulling me back no matter how hard I try  
My body is bloody and bruised but I keep dragging myself away  
All I want is the warmth of another person's embrace as the cold water reaches for me  
An albatross tears into my skin as it's baleful eyes meet mine


End file.
